


Зеленый свет

by Drist_Oren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Баки Барнс приходит в себя в 2013м году. Почему все зовут его "Кэп"?Из разбитой капсулы выходит Зимний Солдат. Или нет?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 30





	1. Зеленый свет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF 2014, за пару месяцев до выхода фильма Зимний Солдат.

Он не ждет удара о дно ущелья. Последнее, что он видит — это удаляющееся лицо Стива. Потом вспышка тьмы и ослепляющий свет, заполненный острой болью в голове, ощущениями в теле, как от каменного обвала, и голосами, которые о чем-то навязчиво спорили.  
— ...были твои глаза, Старк! — воскликнул первый голос.  
— Я не обязан постоянно следить за Капитаном Сосулькой, который вечно куда-то рвётся, сломя голову! — раздраженно ответил второй.  
— Кого-то напоминает, не так ли? — тихо заметил третий голос.  
— Кто виноват, что у него шило в заднице, и напрочь отсутствует здравый смысл? — огрызнулся второй.  
— Вообще-то, за год мог бы уже привыкнуть, Старк, — сказал первый голос насмешливо.  
— Ребята, не могли бы вы заткнуться? — Баки поморщился, стараясь не застонать от боли, пульсирующей в голове, и приоткрыл один глаз.  
Он увидел белую стену, край занавески, какие-то странные приборы, штатив с прозрачной жидкостью и трубку, тянущуюся к руке. И на мгновение испытал приступ паники, что снова в лаборатории и привязан к столу. Он дёрнулся и понял, что лежит в кровати с ослепительно-белым постельным бельем. На этот раз он не выдержал и застонал, когда в голове с новой силой застучал молот.  
— Кэп очнулся! — радостно сказал первый голос, и в поле зрения Баки возник компактный парень с коротким ёжиком светлых волос.  
На парне был странный черный с сиреневым жилет, надетый на голое тело.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Баки, пытаясь выровнять скачущий пульс.  
— А что ты последнее помнишь? — спросил парень.  
— Я упал с поезда.  
— Тогда уж поезд упал на тебя, — проворчал второй голос, Баки повернул голову и увидел незнакомого бородатого человека одетого в... красные с золотом доспехи.  
— Ты не Говард, — сказал Баки удивленно, хотя уловил, что этого человека назвали Старк. Да и были они в чем-то похожи, если приглядеться.  
— Вот поганец, — поморщился человек в доспехах и с обидой посмотрел на Баки. — Знает же, что я терпеть...  
— Подожди, — сказал парень в жилете. — Он получил сильный удар по голове... — парень наклонился к Баки. — Между нами, Кэп, если тебе кричат бежать от дома, который сейчас обвалится, то надо бежать от дома, а не к нему.  
— Почему ты зовешь меня «Кэп»? — тупо спросил Баки, решив было открыть второй глаз, но быстро передумав.  
Рот парня в жилете на мгновение сделал «о», но в следующий момент он снова спокойно улыбался.  
— О, приехали... — проворчал человек в доспехах.  
— Проведём стандартную процедуру, — сказал парень в жилете. — Ты помнишь, как тебя зовут?  
— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — сказал Баки. — Сержант сто седьмого пехотного. Порядковый номер...  
Он говорил на автомате, хотя уже давно не был сержантом сто седьмого. Он слышал этот вопрос много раз, как и другие вопросы: «Как ты себя чувствуешь? Чувствуешь какие-нибудь изменения?» И вместо того, чтобы кричать, Баки повторял свое имя, звание и порядковый номер.  
— Эм, имени достаточно. — Парень переглянулся с человеком в доспехах. — Какой сейчас год?  
— 1945-й, февраль.  
Пауза.  
— Думаю, стоит позвать Фьюри, — пробормотал третий голос.  
Баки наконец открыл второй глаз и посмотрел на человека, стоящего в глубине комнаты. Всё, что он смог разглядеть — это очки и накинутое на голые плечи серое одеяло.  
— Да брось, — сказал человек в доспехах. — Фьюри опять из этого театральную постановку устроит. — И обернулся к Баки. — Сейчас мы тебя быстро введем в курс дела.  
— И хорошо, если об этом не узнает Наташа, — пробормотал парень в жилете.  
— Коротко о главном: сейчас 2013-й год. Тебя года полтора назад отколупали из куска льда в Арктике, в котором ты пролежал со времен Миссии Камикадзе в марте 1945-го. Ты снова носишь звездно-полосатый костюм, как в старые времена, и спасаешь мир с группой выдающихся героев. Добро пожаловать в будущее! — человек в доспехах хлопнул Баки по плечу.  
Баки поморщился от боли.  
— Я Клинт Бартон, — сказал парень в жилете. — Этот засранец — Тони Старк, сын Говарда. А вот там — Брюс Баннер.  
— Вы должны понимать, что ваш рассказ звучит чертовски неправдоподобно, — сказал Баки. — И одна маленькая деталь: я никогда не носил костюм Капитана Америка. Стив был Капитаном, не я.  
Баки прикусил язык. Он не должен был говорить про Стива, никто не знает настоящего имени Капитана. Если бы еще голова так не болела...  
— О черт! — воскликнул Тони Старк и сделал круглые глаза. — Мы разморозили не того!  
— Не слушай Тони, — сказал Клинт. — Ты был Капитаном Америка, сразу после того, как... — тут он замолчал.  
— После того, как что? — спросил Баки и почувствовал, как холодок побежал по позвоночнику.  
Клинт замялся:  
— Ты сказал, что сегодня февраль сорок пятого, ты должен помнить.  
Баки попытался сесть, но тело выразило яростный протест, и он снова упал на постель, зажмурившись, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать. «Они пытаются воздействовать на тебя, они пытаются сломать тебя. Ничего из того, что они говорят, не является правдой. Это их игры с твоим ослабшим сознанием».  
— Что случилось со Стивом? — все равно спросил он и открыл глаза.  
— Надо позвать Фьюри, — пробормотал Старк. — А лучше медсестру. Сексуальную медсестру. Барнсу понравится. Или Наташу в костюме сексуальной медсестры...  
— Будет лучше, если это ты сам вспомнишь, — сказал Клинт, отступая.  
— Я не могу вспомнить то, чего не было! — процедил сквозь зубы Баки. — Я помню, что умер! Что вы хотите от меня? Почему вы делаете это со мной?!  
Тут Баки внезапно накрыло ощущением, что он тонет. Белый свет замигал и погас.

Ему снится холодная вода и острые камни.

Баки не надо было щипать себя, чтобы удостовериться в том, что он не спит: голова болела очень убедительно.  
Он сидел за большим столом в компании асгардского бога, человека в летающих доспехах, лучника-аса, шпионки-ассассина, учёного-монстра-по-неволе, а на нем самом был костюм Капитана Америки (очень тесная обтягивающая версия). Он смотрел на хмурую одноглазую физиономию Фьюри, и все это не переставало быть реальностью. Как и то, что Стив погиб в конце сорок третьего во время налета Воющих Коммандос на базу Гидры. Как и то, что он сам с тех пор носил щит и костюм Капитана Америки, а потом героически нырнул вместе с самолетом Гидры в Атлантический океан и превратился в Капитана Сосульку, как любит говорить Старк.  
Тони Старк, не Говард. Надо перестать называть Тони Говардом, но у Тони всегда такое лицо, что удержаться трудно.  
Когда тебя берут за шкирку и, толком ничего не объяснив, бросают в гущу событий с инопланетянами и людьми в ярких костюмах, трудно осознать, что ты не спишь. Только во сне за столь короткий отрезок времени может произойти столько неправдоподобных событий. Именно так он чувствовал себя, когда Стив, новый преображенный Стив, стащил его со стола в лаборатории Гидры. Баки понял, что все происходящее — не сон только тогда, когда они со Стивом, дымящиеся, выбежали из взорвавшегося здания к ликующим освобождённым пленным и его вырвало...

Когда Баки очнулся в госпитале во второй раз, напротив его кровати вместо странной троицы стоял чернокожий одноглазый человек с папкой.  
— Нет времени объяснять и держать вас за руку, Капитан, — сказал он, бросая папку Баки на колени. — Есть работа, и вы нам нужны. Сейчас.  
Баки, как сквозь туман, смотрел на свои фотографии в костюме Капитана Америки в компании Воющих Коммандос. Никто не улыбался: все напряженно смотрели в камеру. Дернье и Джонс погибли во время налета на поезд, в котором ехал Зола. Дуган — во время последней операции против Красного Черепа. Стив в сорок четвертом, во время налета... Он получил удар из пушки Гидры и на глазах у Баки превратился в ничто. Так ему сказали. От Стива ничего не осталось, только щит, который, совершив свой полет, вернулся к хозяину, которого уже не было. И костюм на Баки не был костюмом Стива, это был костюм сшитый для Баки. Немного другой, если приглядеться. С черными полосками на рукавах.

— ... Капитан! — сказал Фьюри.  
Баки не уловил начала фразы и посмотрел на Наташу: та приподняла одну бровь, уголок ее рта дернулся.  
Ритуал знакомства с Мстителями очень ёмко и красочно провел Тони Старк: из всего монолога Баки понял, что ни в коем случае нельзя злить Брюса. Наташа присоединилась к команде уже на поле боя.  
— Вы меня слушаете, Капитан? — спросил Фьюри.  
— Нет, — сказал Баки, затем посмотрел на него и принялся загибать пальцы. — Ни одного полностью разрушенного здания, ни одного убитого или серьёзно раненого среди мирного населения. Брюсу не пришлось рвать на себе одежду, а усы портрету мэра пририсовал Клинт.  
— Наглая ложь! — сказал Клинт и бросил в Баки скомканный лист бумаги.  
Бумага отскочила от его лба и покатилась по столу.  
— У меня есть фото, — сказал Тони.  
Фьюри яростно потер бровь.  
— Как Мстители могли превратиться в балаган? — спросил он в пустоту. — Капитан Америка был настоящим героем, все документы говорят об этом. Говард Старк говорил об этом. Мы разморозили его, и все действия Капитана говорили об этом. А потом Баки Барнс получил куском здания по голове...  
— Килограмм пять, не меньше, — вставил Клинт.  
— ...и стал вести себя...  
— Как псих, — вставил Тони. — Как идиот он вел себя всегда.  
Никто, кроме Щ.И.Т. не знает, что во время Второй Мировой было два Капитана Америка. Капитаном официально был Стив Роджерс, о нём пишут в исторических книгах, о нём снимают фильмы, он улыбается на кадрах из хроники. Хроник после сорок четвертого года мало: на них Капитана показывают только издали, и он никогда не снимает свой шлем на публике. Именно Стиву Роджерсу на Арлингтонском кладбище установлен памятник. Только это хоть как-то позволяет Баки смириться с действительностью.  
— Героем был не Капитан Америка, а Стив, — сказал Баки, вставая. — То, что я надел этот костюм... Это было ради Стива, и ради того, во что он верил. А я — всего лишь парень, который не смог сделать такую малость: прикрыть ему спину.  
Тони картинно закатил глаза.  
Когда Баки вышел из комнаты, Тони пошел следом.  
— После того, как ты получил по голове, — сказал Тони, — тебя как перевернули. Раньше в костюме ты всегда был серьёзен и профессионален. Конечно, не считая тех моментов, когда путал право и лево, ложись со вставай, беги с атакуй, осторожно с безрассудно... Зато после боя ты был нормальным парнем, с тобой можно было выпить и сходить в стрип-бар.  
Тони сделал паузу и попытался заглянуть Баки в лицо. Баки ускорил шаг, но Тони не отставал:  
— А сейчас все с точностью до наоборот. Ты флиртуешь с Наташей во время боя, когда тебе в спину летит плазменный луч.  
— Я впервые надел костюм Капитана Америки, впервые бросил щит и впервые встретил Наташу. Ты ведь понимаешь, что большую часть боя я был уверен, что мне снится сон? — сказал Баки, не замедляя шага. — И, уж тем более, делу не помогли синие дамы, спускающиеся с небес на светящихся дисках. Честно говоря, я не уверен, что до сих пор не привязан к столу на базе Гидры. А может быть, я все еще падаю на дно ущелья, и это что-то вроде предсмертного видения. Правда, головная боль немного не вписывается в картину.  
Баки резко остановился посреди коридора.  
— Напомни мне, где я живу.  
Тони открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом закрыл его и показал на дверь, рядом с которой остановился Баки.  
— Я переодеваюсь и иду в тир, — сообщил Баки. — Если найду, где здесь тир. Здесь ведь есть тир?  
— Я скажу Клинту, чтобы он с тобой пошел, — сказал Тони. — И Наташе. Думаю, тебе стоит с ней поговорить.  
— Она с кем-нибудь встречается? — спросил Баки, пытаясь сообразить, как открывается дверь.  
— Да, — сказал Тони, прикладывая его ладонь к панели на стене. — С тобой.  
— О, — рот Баки непроизвольно растянулся в улыбке.  
— Ну хоть что-то не меняется, — вздохнул Тони и помахал Баки рукой.

Клинт присвистнул, разглядывая мишень.  
Когда они с ним дошли до тира, Баки спросил, есть ли у Щ.И.Т.а какой-нибудь снайперский полигон. Через полчаса они уже были там и спорили, по каким именно мишеням будут стрелять, пока лопасти летательного аппарата, на котором их доставил Клинт, все еще вращались. Клинт держал кейс, в котором была сборная многозарядная снайперская винтовка и композитный лук. Из всего разнообразия, которое мог предложить арсенал Щ.И.Т., Баки выбрал «винтажную» винтовку с ручной перезарядкой и деревянным прикладом.  
— Никто никогда не говорил, что ты хороший снайпер, — сказал Клинт.  
Баки вспомнил, как выглядел Стив сквозь оптический прицел винтовки и его замутило. Он не спросил, на какой именно базе Гидры погиб Стив.  
— Может быть, здесь я никогда не был снайпером, — ответил он.  
— Здесь? — переспросил Клинт.  
— Здесь, — подтвердил Баки. — Там я все ещё помню, что мертв.  
— А здесь ты все ещё собираешься встречаться с Наташей? — спросил Клинт, как бы между делом, расправляя оперение на стрелах.  
— О, да! — сказал Баки.  
— Она легко может надрать тебе задницу.  
— Сколько угодно.  
— Попробуй ляпнуть, что ты её не помнишь.  
— Я думаю, она уже догадалась об этом, когда во время боя я сказал: «А ты, должно быть, Наташа».  
— А на совещании перед боем ты вел себя очень естественно.  
— Я с трудом понимал, где я и кто я. Удивительно, как я смог отдавать хоть какие-то приказы, — Баки поднял винтовку Клинта, взвесил в руке и принялся с интересом разглядывать.  
— Если не считать некоторой рассеянности и нервного смеха в неуместных моментах, ты вел себя почти как обычно.  
— Хочешь сказать, я всегда такой? — Баки оторвал взгляд от винтовки и посмотрел Клинту в глаза.  
— После попоек с Тони — да.  
— Надо будет выпить с Тони, — усмехнулся Баки и посмотрел через прицел в сторону горизонта.  
— И с Тором.  
— И с Тором.  
— Но сначала поговори с Наташей.  
— Я собирался, но мы сбежали на полигон.  
Баки и Клинт переглянулись.  
— Она точно надерет тебе задницу.  
— Но потом поцелует и все пройдет.  
Клинт согнулся от смеха:  
— Сразу видно, что ты совсем ее не знаешь.  
— Да ладно тебе! Когда я спросил, Наташа ли она, она просто ткнула меня кулаком в плечо.  
— Покажи синяк.

Ему снится красное, красное, красное.

Напиться оказалось сложнее, чем Баки думал. Только ему казалось, что вот сейчас он провалится в состояние благостного безразличия, как тут же чувствовал, как желанный туман в голове рассеивается.  
Они с Тони сидели в одном из старых Нью-йоркских баров, хотя от старого в этом баре было только название. Кажется, раньше в этом подвале была прачечная. Тони уже через пару минут упорхнул из-за стойки, чтобы завести разговор с одной из сидящих за столиками леди. У неё были яркие красные пряди в волосах, и Баки пришлось пару раз моргнуть, чтобы убедиться, что ему не мерещится. Дама поправила очки в толстой оправе и закатила глаза, когда Тони к ней подсел.  
Баки хмуро смотрел в пустой стакан, когда к нему вернулся Тони и поставил перед ним бутылку скотча.  
— Скажи, Тони, у вас, в будущем, виски остался прежней крепости?  
Тони удивленно приподнял брови и постучал ногтем по этикетке. Баки пригляделся. Сорок градусов.  
— Тогда какого черта я не могу напиться?  
— Потому что сыворотка сжигает половину того, что ты выпиваешь, — сказал Тони и щедро налил Баки полный стакан. — Чтобы напиться, тебе нужно пить с совсем другой скоростью.  
Баки влил в себя уже половину стакана, когда понял, что именно сказал Тони, после чего закашлялся.  
— Какая еще сыворотка?  
— Ты не знаешь? — изумился Тони.  
— Не знаю чего? — повторил Баки выражение его лица.  
— У тебя в крови сыворотка Зола.  
Баки почувствовал, как выпитый виски запросился обратно, и зажал рот рукой.  
— Эй, эй, — Тони сжал ему плечо. — Не психуй. Ты не станешь зеленым, как Брюс.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Баки и убрал ладонь, делая глубокий вдох.  
— У тебя была масса возможностей позеленеть, и ты до сих пор ни одной из них не воспользовался. И лицо, как у Красного Черепа, у тебя тоже не стало. Об остальном я не уведомлен, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Но можешь спросить об этом Наташу.  
Баки закатил глаза.  
— Кстати, — внезапно просиял Тони. — Если ты ничего не помнишь... Я хочу ещё раз посмотреть на твое лицо, когда ты увидишь современный стриптиз! И заснять.  
— Я слышал, у тебя есть девушка, — сказал Баки.  
— Это низко, Барнс, просто низко.

Ему снятся девушки из «Спикизи», перья и стразы и пелена сигаретного дыма в воздухе.

Как-то так получалось, что поговорить с Наташей Баки не удавалось. То он оказывался на стрельбище с Клинтом, то пытался напиться в баре с Тони. Не то чтобы он её избегал, просто каждый раз они оказывались как бы в разных зонах притяжения и, даже находясь в одном помещении, не могли встретиться.  
В конце концов, она сама поймала его в тренажерном зале и, не говоря ни слова, бросила в него пару боксерских перчаток.  
— Я понял, ты пришла надрать мне задницу, — сказал Баки, ухмыляясь. Он натянул на руки перчатки и вскарабкался на ринг.  
Наташа одним текучим движением проскользнула между канатами. «Определенно, да», — подумал Баки.  
— Поможет, если я сразу скажу «сдаюсь» и встану на колени?  
Удара ногой он не ожидал, но все-таки смог среагировать и отклонить голову достаточно, чтобы не получить от всей души.  
— Эй! — сказал Баки, прикладывая перчатку к саднящей скуле. — В наше время ногами не боксировали. Ты должна знать, я старомодный парень из сороковых.  
Наташа на мгновение отвернулась, но Баки заметил.  
— Ага, — сказал он. — Ты улыбнулась. Два-ноль в мою пользу. — И сделал несколько боксирующих ударов в воздух.  
Баки привык, что на поле боя нет правил, но не привык к тому, что их не было на ринге. Смешно, он сам говорил Стиву, что на войне правил нет: ты бьешь первым или умираешь. А любовь — как война. Конечно, если речь идет о настоящей любви. Для Наташи на ринге правил не было, каждый удар говорил о серьезности её намерений. Баки дрался с ней впервые, но ему казалось, что они с Наташей были вместе всегда. «Вот оно», — с кристальной ясностью осознал он, — «Вот что значит любить». И впервые почувствовал, что в этом странном вывернутом мире есть что-то настоящее.  
Наташа уже не пыталась спрятать улыбку.  
— Мне кажется, что для разминки достаточно, — сказал Баки, тяжело дыша и вытирая пот со лба манжетой перчатки. — Ты можешь драться со мной в полную силу, Наташа. Обещаю... Что любят современные девушки?  
— Кто сказал, что я современная? — спросила Наташа, и это была самая широкая улыбка, которую он у нее видел.  
— Наташа, — сказал Баки, пару минут спустя сплевывая кровь. — Я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, как люблю твои бедра? Особенно так близко?

Он не помнит свой сон, потому что его будит Наташа.

Как оказалось, выпить с Тором — это закатить небольшую пирушку с его друзьями из Асгарда. Так же оказалось, что напиться до бессознательного состояния на этой пирушке — раз плюнуть. Не то чтобы Баки сейчас очень нуждался в том, чтобы напиться... Но в следующий момент, когда некоторое осознание действительности (сдобренное смутными воспоминаниями о большом количестве объятий и клятв вечной дружбы) вернулось к нему, он обнаружил себя погребенным то ли под Фендралом в обнимку с Сиф, то ли под Сиф в обнимку с Фендралом. Трудно различить, кто под кем, когда не можешь понять, где верх, а где низ. 

Трудно заснуть, когда все так болит.

Баки бросил попытки заснуть, оделся и пошел бродить по однообразным коридорам Хеликерриера в надежде, что в голове немного прояснится. Тони сейчас в Калифорнии с Пеппер, Тор — с Джейн, а Клинт и Наташа улетели куда-то в Азию или Южную Америку на какое-то засекреченное совместное задание. Когда Баки совершенно серьезно спросил их, может ли он принять участие в работе, Наташа и Клинт посмотрели на него, как на сумасшедшего, и отправили к Тору. Спасибо большое, ребята.  
Видимо, Капитану Америка не по статусу выполнять задания Щ.И.Т., и он, Баки, фактически являлся заложником своего костюма. Кэпу не положено пачкать руки. Да, сэр!  
Брюс... Большую часть времени Баки не знал, где находится Брюс, поэтому столкновение с ним в коридоре стало полной неожиданностью.  
— Привет, Брюс, — сказал Баки, затормозив раньше, чем тот в него врезался, но ему всё равно пришлось вытянуть руки, чтобы Брюс на него не налетел.  
Брюс поднял голову от пачки бумаг, которые изучал на ходу, и узнал Баки.  
— О, привет, Баки, — ответил Брюс, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Ты выглядишь...  
— Знаю, — Баки потер щетину на подбородке. И пояснил: — Тор.  
Брюс слегка улыбнулся.  
— Поэтому я никогда не соглашаюсь «немного выпить с Тором». Последствия могут быть катастрофическими.  
— Ты знаешь, что сейчас пять утра? — поинтересовался Баки, когда они вместе шли по коридору.  
Брюс удивленно поднял брови, а потом посмотрел на часы, потряс и приложил к уху.  
— Ох, я думал...  
— Как думаешь, кафе сейчас работает? — спросил Баки, как бы между прочим.  
— У агентов Щ.И.Т круглосуточные смены, думаю, что да, — с отсутствующим видом ответил Брюс, и стало очевидно, что он все ещё думает о содержимом своих бумаг.  
— Ты помнишь, когда в последний раз ел?  
— Давно, — так же отрешенно сказал Брюс и стал читать бумаги на ходу, хлопая по карманам, как бы в поисках карандаша.  
Баки быстрым движением выдернул бумаги у Брюса из рук, и спрятал за спину, когда тот потянулся, чтобы их вернуть:  
— Тогда давай не будем злить твой желудок.

Находясь среди Мстителей, Баки начал испытывать странное чувство возвращения домой. Несмотря на то, что он все еще продолжал знакомиться с командой, команда очень хорошо знала его. Хотя, конечно, были некоторые различия в том, как он командовал. Скажем по совести, командирский опыт у Баки был не то чтобы обширный: ему приходилось делать это только когда он был сержантом в сто седьмом, но это, во-первых, продлилось недолго, а во-вторых, заключалось в основном в том, чтобы кричать на рядовых и говорить, какие жалкие ленивые задницы они все. Когда он стал одним из Воющих Коммандос, его полностью устроила позиция снайпера. В конце концов, в Воющих Коммандос он был для того, чтобы продолжать приглядывать за Стивом, как он делал это всегда.  
В этой реальности он больше года возглавлял Коммандос и год командовал Мстителями. Клинт и Тони с особым упоением рассказывали про их первую миссию, перебивая друг друга и жестикулируя. Даже Брюс смеялся, а Наташа сдержанно улыбалась, но глаза выдавали её. Баки смеялся со всеми, но смерть Стива и провал его, Баки, как друга, так и члена Коммандос, оставался тёмным пятном в душе. Наверняка, если бы Коммандос продолжал командовать Стив, то Дуган, Дернье и Джонс остались бы в живых.  
«А ты?» — спросил тонкий голос в голове.  
«А я бы сделал так, чтобы Стив жил.»  
«И тебя устраивает цена, которую ты заплатил?»  
И впервые Баки подумал о том, как там Стив без него. Подумал об этом так, как если бы история с поездом случилась только что. Он надеялся, что они взяли Зола. И Пегги скажет Стиву правильные слова, потому что его приятель Стив совершенно точно будет винить в случившемся себя. А он, Баки, будет тихо лежать на дне ущелья, подставив снегу белое безмятежное лицо.  
— Ты думаешь о Стиве? — спросила Наташа, усаживаясь рядом с Баки на диван.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — у Баки на коленях лежала книга, но вместо того, чтобы читать, он несколько минут смотрел в окно.  
— Потому что я знаю тебя, — сказала Наташа. — И у тебя всегда такое лицо, когда ты думаешь о нём.  
— Какое именно? — Баки картинно приподнял брови.  
— Такое, как будто ты на машине времени несёшься в прошлое, чтобы попытаться спасти ему жизнь.  
— То, что вы все ещё не изобрели машину времени — ужасное разочарование, — сказал Баки. — И я более чем уверен, что спас бы ему жизнь, — Баки отложил книгу и обнял Наташу за плечи. — Я все ещё тот, не ваш Баки, которому кирпич упал на голову.  
— Мне всё равно, — сказала Наташа, целуя его в щеку. — Вы мне оба нравитесь.

Ему снится зелёный свет.

— Тони, нам сейчас очень пригодится поддержка с воздуха.  
— Нам сейчас очень пригодится суша под ногами.  
— На сушу очень больно падать.  
— А в воде очень больно тонуть.  
— Мне кажется, я видел акулу.  
— Тони, выныривай и помоги Клинту не утонуть.  
— И чья это была идея?  
— Хорошо, что Брюса нет.  
— А вот то, что нет Тора — плохо.  
— Кэп, осто...  
Но Баки не успевает среагировать и падает в воду с высоты в десяток метров, не успев поймать свой щит, но успев набрать воздух и сгруппироваться перед ударом о воду. Передатчик в ухе шипит и замолкает. Ботинки тянут вниз, и Баки делает несколько сильных гребков, чтобы приблизиться к поверхности. Но он успел погрузиться довольно глубоко, и поверхность дальше, чем ему показалось в начале. Легкие начинает жечь, а перед глазами пляшут чёрные пятна, но он упорно толкает тело вверх, к зеленому свету.  
Зеленому свету?..

Он открывает глаза и в слабом зелёном свете видит перед собой стеклянную поверхность колбы, слегка расплывчатую из-за жидкости, в которой он находится. На его лице кислородная маска, но он с трудом делает вдохи. Тревожно вспыхивает красная лампочка, выхватывая из темноты угловатые предметы. Он поднимает левую руку и смотрит на то, как от металлических пальцев отражается мигающий красный огонек.  
«Стив»  
Он бьет стальным кулаком по стеклу перед собой, но стекло выдерживает.  
В ушах шумит, перед глазами плывут чёрные пятна.  
Он с трудом поднимает руку и бьет по стеклу ещё раз, по зеленой поверхности разбегается сетка трещин. Но стенки колбы все ещё держатся.  
Хочется закрыть глаза и позволить зелёному свету убаюкать себя.  
«Стив»  
Он открывает глаза и, собрав последние силы, снова бьет по стеклу.  
Стекло разлетается на куски.


	2. Морозное облако

Он лежит голый и мокрый на полу, зеленый свет погас, мигает красная лампочка.  
Он лежит и наслаждается возможностью дышать.  
Отдышавшись, он ощупывает левую руку: пальцы скользят по холодному металлу.  
Красный свет все ещё мигает, выхватывая из темноты угловатые предметы, но ничего не освещает. Перед глазами маячат кровавые вспышки.  
Наконец он поднимается на ноги, идёт к разбитой капсуле, подпрыгивает и бьёт левым кулаком по лампочке, разбивая её вдребезги. Всё погружается в полную темноту. Он откидывает волосы с лица и на ощупь идет вдоль стеллажей.  
Стеллажи кончаются, и через пару метров он упирается руками в стену. Выбрав направление, он идет вдоль стены, пока ладонь не проваливается в проём. Дверной проём с металлической дверью. Никаких ручек, никакой возможности открыть изнутри.  
Он прикладывает ухо к двери и несколько минут прислушивается. По ту сторону кто-то есть. Он несколько раз громко бьёт по двери стальным кулаком, после чего прислоняется к стене рядом и ждёт.  
Через несколько минут дверь отъезжает в сторону, на пол падает прямоугольник света и две тени. Он терпеливо ждёт, когда в дверном проёме покажется дуло автомата, потом руки, держащие оружие, и действует. Бьёт по руке с автоматом, ломая кости, удар правой ладонью в лицо — разбивает нос. Он уже рядом со вторым человеком, еще до того как тело первого начинает оседать на пол, и с хрустом сворачивает ему шею. Никто не успевает ни выстрелить, ни вскрикнуть.  
Ещё два человека показываются в конце коридора, когда он выдергивает из мёртвых пальцев автомат. Он скашивает их одной очередью.  
Снимая одежду с трупа, он, наконец, замечает нашивку на плече униформы: Щ.И.Т.  
— Черт, — говорит Баки. — Черт, черт, черт!

Он покидает базу Щ.И.Т. спустя тридцать минут, на джете, с сумкой, полной оружия. На базе он стирает следы крови, снова закрывает дверь и взламывает компьютер. Компьютер оказывается не связанным с общей сетью Щ.И.Т., и единственное, что он может узнать о себе оттуда — это номер, под которым значится капсула. Номер ему ни о чем не говорит.  
Джет с четырьмя телами он бросает в горах, в нескольких километрах от ближайшего города: с полупустыми баками отправив его вниз с обрыва, так, чтобы он не взорвался. Дым от взрыва может привлечь внимание, ему это не нужно. Он умеет устраивать несчастные случаи.  
Он отпарывает нашивки с формы, прячет левую руку под перчатку и идет в город. У него нет денег, а форма жмет.

В городе идущие мимо девушки провожают его взглядом: во всем виноваты слишком узкие штаны. Он на автомате улыбается.  
Он выбирает кусок улицы без камер наблюдения, прислоняется к стене в позе шлюхи, ожидающей клиента, и оценивающим взглядом осматривает прохожих. Наконец видит костюм подходящего размера.  
— Эй, — он подходит к человеку в костюме. — Двадцать баксов и несколько минут твоего времени. Не пожалеешь!  
Человек сначала хочет отпихнуть его со своего пути, но он умеет убеждать.  
Как только они оказываются в узком грязном переулке, его стальная рука сжимается на горле человека в костюме, и он смотрит, как тот задыхается, и не разжимает руку, пока его лицо не синеет.  
Теперь у него есть костюм, деньги и машина. Труп он забрасывает в мусорный контейнер и сверху кидает несколько мусорных мешков. Переодевшись, он несколько минут стоит, закрыв глаза и прислонившись к контейнеру лбом. Внутри Баки морозная пустота и ощущение, что что-то не так.  
Он бросает сумку с оружием в багажник серебристого «форда». Сев в машину, он собирает волосы в хвост и пристегивает ремень безопасности. Из зеркала заднего вида на него смотрит незнакомец с ледяными глазами. Он лезет в бардачок и достает темные очки.

С полицейским, который останавливает его по пути в Нью-Йорк, он пытается быть осторожным, но всё равно выбивает ему руку из сустава. Он вправляет плечо на место, когда полицейский лежит без сознания, после чего сковывает его руки наручниками, закидывает в багажник полицейской машины, отводит машину на несколько десятков метров от дороги в заросли кустарника, и выбрасывает ключи. Из полицейской машины он забирает пачку пончиков, но оставляет дробовик.

В Нью-Йорке он останавливается у витрины, в которой стоят фигурки Мстителей. Костюмы Клинта и Капитана Америка выглядят немного по-другому: у Клинта на жилете вместо сиреневого бордовый, а в костюме Капитана нет чёрного.  
Он не собирается связываться с Щ.И.Т. Из Мстителей проще всего связаться с Тони, он сейчас должен быть в Нью-Йорке. Баки поднимает голову и смотрит на башню Старка, она тоже выглядит немного по-другому, но все такая же уродливая.  
Оставив оружие в машине, Баки поправляет тёмные очки и уверенно направляется к главному входу.

— ...Стойте! Вы не мо...  
Баки машет охраннику, когда двери лифта закрываются у того перед носом. Как только лифт поднимается на несколько этажей, Баки нажимает на кнопку «стоп» и слегка распускает галстук.  
— ДЖАРВИС.  
Тишина.  
— Эй, ДЖАРВИС! — повторяет Баки. — Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь! Молчать невежливо, когда к тебе обращаются.  
— Сэр? — голос ДЖАРВИСа выражает удивление.  
Баки с облегчением улыбается.  
— Мне нужно увидеть Тони.  
— Сэр, вам назна...  
— Нет, мне не назначено, — нетерпеливо перебивает Баки. — Если ты скажешь, что понятия не имеешь, кто я — я расстроюсь.  
— Мне жаль вас расстраивать, сэр, но...  
— Чёрт, — Баки трет лоб. — Баки Барнс тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?  
— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — тут же говорит ДЖАРВИС, — член Воющих Коммандос, друг Стива Роджерса, погиб весной тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года во время операции по захвату доктора Зола...  
В какой-то момент ноги Баки хотят подогнуться, но он хватается за поручень и удерживает себя на ногах. Он снимает темные очки и смотрит в камеру:  
— Можешь сравнить фотографии.  
Музыка, до этого фоном игравшая в лифте, прерывается. Баки больше всего на свете хочет спросить, что стало со Стивом, но боится услышать ответ.  
Через несколько минут лифт трогается с места.  
— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, — говорит Баки и вновь надевает очки.

Когда двери лифта открываются, Тони уже ждёт его. На нём нет костюма Железного Человека, в руке стакан с виски.  
«Неосторожно», — думает Баки.  
— Привет, Тони, — он смотрит в сторону бара. — Если ты не против, я налью себе выпить.  
— Вообще-то, против, — говорит Тони. — По крайней мере, пока мне не станет ясно, кто ты.  
— Думаю, ДЖАРВИС тебе уже рассказал.  
— Ты должен согласиться, что это ничего не доказывает. И не объясняет.  
— Соглашаюсь, — отвечает Баки. — Если я скажу, что это тайный заговор Щ.И.Т.? По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что тайный. Честно говоря, я сам ни черта не понимаю. И мне правда нужно выпить.  
— Валяй.  
Баки бросает тёмные очки на стойку, берёт первый попавшийся графин и наливает половину стакана.  
— Ты ведь уже связался с остальными Мстителями? — спрашивает Баки не оборачиваясь.  
— Связался, — говорит за спиной голос Наташи.  
Губы Баки непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке, он прикладывает два пальца к виску и говорит голосом ясновидящего:  
— Я чувствую два пистолета тридцать восьмого калибра, направленных мне в спину. И, Клинт, если это стрела с сетью, не советую: она слишком медленная.  
— Болтливый, сукин сын! — ворчливо говорит Клинт, и Баки слышит характерный звук: Клинт меняет стрелу.  
Он чувствует, как мышцы в теле напрягаются. Он молится, чтобы Наташа и Клинт ничего не предпринимали, потому что знает, что убьет и Наташу, и Клинта, и Тони Старка, даже если не захочет этого.  
Он медленно отпивает из стакана и оборачивается.  
— Вы быстро добрались, — говорит Баки и смотрит в дуло одного из пистолетов Наташи. — Вы что, живете в башне Старка? — Клинт опустил лук, но его расслабленная поза обманчива: Баки знает, какая хорошая у Клинта реакция. — Наташа, мне нравится твоя новая прическа, ты выглядишь...  
— Мы ждем объяснений, — Наташа обрывает его, не меняя выражения лица.  
— У меня их нет, — Баки пожимает плечами. — Как у вас с пришельцами из космоса и научной фантастикой? — краем глаза Баки видит, как морщится Тони. — Ах, да, я всё время забываю про Асгард.  
И снова Баки хочет спросить про Стива, но язык каждый раз словно присыхает к нёбу.  
— Наташа, можешь опустить оружие, — говорит он вместо этого. — Я не вооружен.  
— Это спорное заявление, сэр, — внезапно подает голос ДЖАРВИС. — Ваша металлическая рука может представлять определенную опасность для присутствующих.  
Это фраза меняет всё.  
— Старк, в костюм, немедленно! — говорит Наташа, теперь она не просто направляет на Баки оружие: вся поза меняется, и она всерьез готова к бою. — Клинт?  
— Слышу, — на Баки направлена разрывная стрела.  
Тони не двигается с места.  
— А теперь подробнее, — невозмутимо говорит он.  
— Я тоже хочу послушать, — добавляет Баки.  
В его правой руке по-прежнему стакан с виски, чему он рад, потому что левая рука превратила бы его сейчас в стеклянное крошево.  
— Стакан на пол, медленно, — говорит Наташа.  
Баки послушно опускает стакан, не сводя глаз с лица Наташи.  
— А теперь сними перчатку.  
— Я вам даже стриптиз устрою, — обещает Баки, но никто не улыбается.  
Он медленно снимает пиджак, потом расстегивает манжету рубашки, стягивает перчатку и поднимает рукав до локтя.  
— Зимний Солдат! — хрипло говорит Наташа.  
— Ого! — одновременно с ней охает Тони.  
— Старк, в костюм, быстро! — почти кричит Наташа.  
— Тони не слышит тебя, — улыбается Баки, хотя меньше всего на свете ему хочется улыбаться, и двигает пальцами левой руки. — У него встает на такие штуки.  
Он слышит, как Клинт натягивает тетиву. У него мало времени, сознание начинает покрываться корочкой льда, и улыбка окончательно сходит с лица.  
— Прежде чем мы начнем, — хрипло говорит Баки. — Я должен спросить: кто ваш Капитан Америка?  
— Я.

«Я думал, что ты мертв».

«Стив»  
Баки на мгновение закрывает глаза, а потом оборачивается.  
Он стоит там, в костюме Капитана Америка, с щитом на левой руке, готовый к бою. Впрочем, костюм не такой, каким его изображают на экшен-фигурках. Он полностью синий. И красные полосы на щите закрашены голубой краской.  
— Стив! — говорит Баки вслух.  
Капитан вздрагивает, и его глаза расширяются.  
— Баки! — потрясенно говорит он. — Баки! Как...  
— Кэп, это не...  
Баки даже не разбирает, чье это предостережение, ему сейчас плевать, даже если в него будут стрелять из гранатомета. Стив слишком потрясен, чтобы двигаться, только рука с щитом бессильно опускается вдоль тела. Баки в несколько шагов преодолевает разделяющее их пространство и сжимает Стива в удушающих объятьях, на несколько сантиметров приподнимая над полом. Морозное облако внутри Баки рассеивается.  
— Ты жив! — смеется Баки. — Черт побери, ты всё-таки жив!  
— Баки! — сдавленно говорит Стив. — Задушишь.  
Руки Баки тут же разжимаются и он отшатывается.  
— Извини, — бормочет он. — Я не очень хорошо... себя контролирую.  
— Я запутался, — ворчит Тони.  
Баки смотрит в сторону Наташи. Она опустила оружие, но у нее по-прежнему очень напряженное лицо.  
— Я думаю, Наташа, тебе стоит рассказать нам, кто такой Зимний Солдат, — наконец говорит он. — Прежде всего, мне.

Зимний Солдат — страшилка спецслужб времен Холодной Войны — сидит сейчас на диване в одной майке и брюках. Его попросили показать красную звезду, и Тони несколько минут смеялся почти до икоты и тыкал в неё пальцем. Стив сидит по правую руку от Баки, и Баки чувствует на себе его пристальный взгляд. Тот же взгляд, с которым Стив несколько минут назад рассматривал шрамы в том месте, где стальная рука крепилась к плечу.  
— Тебя смущает моя прическа? — шутит Баки и дёргает себя за длинную прядь.  
Стив качает головой.

Наташа рассказала про Зимнего Солдата, а Баки рассказал, как очнулся на Базе Щ.И.Т.  
На лице Наташи сменилось несколько выражений, а ведь Баки до этого считал, что она хорошо себя контролирует.  
— Как ты оттуда выбрался? — спросил Клинт, вид у него тоже был несколько ошалевший.  
Баки посмотрел на Стива. Тот все еще был потрясен тем, что только что услышал. Радость и изумление на его лице сменились мрачными раздумьями. А теперь Баки должен был добавить к этому кое-что ещё.  
Он тоже много о себе узнал, но он не шокирован. Стирая следы крови на базе Щ.И.Т., и хладнокровно избавляясь от тел, он знал, что уже достаточно глубоко спустился по дорожке в Ад.  
— Я всех там убил, — сказал Баки без предисловий. — А потом ещё убил гражданского, — Баки вытащил из кармана брюк удостоверение и положил его на журнальный столик. — Ради одежды, денег и машины.  
Теперь Стив смотрел ему в глаза, и его лицо выражало ужас. Баки не смотрел на лица остальных, но мог сказать, что лица Клинта и Тони выглядят примерно так же, а Наташа смотрит на него с грустным пониманием. Не отводя взгляда, Баки закончил:  
— И убил бы любого из вас, если бы вы напали. Я думаю.

— И всё равно что-то не клеится в этой истории, — говорит Тони. — Это не объясняет, откуда ты знаешь, кто мы. В смысле, понятно, как ты знаешь, кто я, но...  
— Программирование? — предлагает Наташа.  
Она сидит в кресле напротив, ее оружие убрано, но видно, как она зла.  
— Фьюри — гондон, — говорит Тони.  
— С этим я даже спорить не буду, — Клинт сидит на ковре, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и мучает свой лук.  
— Если и программирование, то очень хорошее, — отвечает Баки. — Я даже могу сказать, где именно у Наташи на теле родинки.  
Тони давится виски и начинает стучать себя по груди, а Клинт роняет лук.  
— Что? — спрашивает Баки. — Считаете это слишком неправдоподобным?

— Надо связаться с Фьюри, — говорит Наташа. — О случившемся на базе уже должно быть известно.

«Помнишь, как я уломал тебя прокатиться на «Циклоне» на Кони-Айленд?»

— Отличная идея, — ворчит Тони, опуская забрало шлема. — Сначала мою башню раздолбали инопланетяне, а теперь ее раздолбает Щ.И.Т.  
— Вам не кажется, что покушение на жизнь Фьюри и побег Зимнего Солдата из богом забытого хранилища — слишком очевидное совпадение? — спрашивает Клинт, укрываясь за креслом и доставая новую стрелу.  
— А вас не напрягает, что Зимний Солдат сейчас среди нас? — подхватывает Тони, поднимаясь в воздух и стреляя по наступающим из репульсоров.  
— Меня больше напрягает то, что нас атакуют из оружия Гидры, — сквозь зубы говорит Стив, когда одно из кресел рядом с ним испаряется, и бросает щит. — Проклятье, нас окружают.  
— Тони, можешь их отвлечь, чтобы они смотрели немного правее? — спрашивает Баки, вставляя в ухо передатчик, который ему протянула Наташа.  
— Что ты задумал? — голос Стива звучит встревожено.  
Баки спокоен: под огнём его мозг хладнокровно оценивает ситуацию.  
— Тебе лучше не смотреть в ту сторону, — предупреждает Баки. — Наташа, одолжи мне пистолет и пару ножей.

Морозное облако возвращается сразу, как только он уходит в бой. Все сливается в большое кровавое пятно.  
— ...Срань господня! — говорит чей-то голос.  
Баки стоит посреди тел и нож в руке все еще теплый от крови. Сознание кристально чисто, никакого блэкаута, он помнит все. Навстречу ему идет Стив, оскальзываясь на каком-то мерзкого вида пятне, а потом спотыкается о чьи-то ноги.  
— Нет, — говорит Баки, и отстраняется от протянутой Стивом руки.  
Стив, как и Баки, в крови и копоти, а костюм Тони выглядит так, словно его пропустили через шредер. Клинт помогает Наташе подняться, и они, поддерживая друг друга, медленно идут, перешагивая через тела и обломки стен. Там, где прошел Баки, выживших нет.  
Руки Стива дрожат, когда он снова протягивает их к Баки. Но они твердые и уверенные, когда Стив берет его за окровавленные плечи, притягивает и прижимает к себе. Баки выпускает нож, утыкается носом Стиву в плечо и закрывает глаза.  
Морозное облако тает.

«Не всегда разбитое можно склеить, Стив».  
«Мы изобретем супер-клей».

Сознание медленно возвращалось, голова раскалывалась. Клинт и Тони опять о чем-то громко спорили.  
— Ребята, не могли бы вы заткнуться? — простонал Баки.  
— О, наш герой-утопленник очнулся! — радостно сказал Тони.  
«Это что-то новое», — подумал Баки и открыл глаза.  
Он лежал на койке Хеликерриера, и ему было чертовски мокро. На костюме Тони блестели капельки воды, а нахохлившийся Клинт выглядел как недовольный мокрый воробей. Только Наташа, которая сидела рядом, была безупречно сухой.  
— Нат, я что-то пропустил? — спросил Баки.  
— Ты пропустил рыбалку под огнем, — проворчал Тони.  
— А почему мы мокрые? — тупо спросил Баки.  
— Потому что мы тонули, — нетерпеливо пояснил Тони.  
— В центре города?  
— В центре Атлантики.  
— Как мы оказались в центре Атлантики?  
Тони застонал и схватился за голову:  
— Кислородное голодание повредило твой мозг, Барнс!  
Тёплая рука Наташи легла Баки на лоб, а потом взъерошила мокрые волосы.  
— Что последнее ты помнишь? — спросила Наташа.  
— Заминированное здание, — нахмурился Баки.  
— О, — сказал Клинт.  
— Что «о»? — переспросил Тони.  
— Наш Кэп вернулся.  
Тони посмотрел на Клинта, потом на Баки, потом на Наташу.  
— Наташа?  
— Да, — подтвердила она.  
— Что? — спросил Баки. — Что?  
— Ничего, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Наташа тебе расскажет.  
И они остались с Наташей вдвоем.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила она.  
— Хреново, — признался Баки. — Но бывало хуже.  
— Ты стонал, когда был без сознания.  
— Мне снился хреновый сон.  
— О чем?  
— Не помню, — соврал он. — На самом деле, теперь, когда ты здесь, я чувствую себя отлично.  
Наташа улыбнулась и ткнула его кулаком в плечо.  
— Уй! — отозвался Баки по традиции.  
И только когда Наташа на мгновение отвернулась, Баки посмотрел на свою левую руку. Чтобы убедиться, что она не из металла.


End file.
